


Promises Hushed

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Before all hell breaks loose, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Ryo is soft, Sloppy Makeouts, The fluff we deserve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd, Watching Someone Sleep, and a sprinkle of angst at the end oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Ryo and Akira spend a quiet morning together, enjoying the quiet while they have it.





	Promises Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the Manga and Devilman: The birth as well as hints of character traits from Crybaby. Hope it all works ok! Unbeta'd! Sorry!

Morning dawn streamed in through the large glass window beside Ryo Asuka’s large bed. The morning was soft and newly made. Barely any sounds echoed through the large space as silken sheets rustled with gentle movement in the early mornings light. 

Ryo laid on his side, comfortably gazing at his quiet, dozing bedmate. The blonde often didn’t sleep for long and thus here he laid, wide awake. Though in the quiet, It was easy to forget the world was practically ending when it all felt so still. It was almost unnerving. 

The blonde gave the smallest of yawns and continued to intently watch his companion who laid beside him, dead to the world in slumber. Icy blue eyes trailed up the other man’s figure slowly as if to soak him in once again. Taunt muscular arms, to his robust neck and slightly too chiseled jaw. 

_ ‘He really is different now. Much more so than before.’  _ Ryo thought simply, thinking back on his once pacifist and overly sensitive best friend from their younger middle school days together. 

Though even if Akira was different now, he still was always in some way very beautiful. Ryo wasn’t entirely sure when thoughts like those began to surface but they only bubbled up more and more their nights spent together like this continued. After all, demon hunters need to stay together always, right? In case something happened, of course. 

_ ‘When did this begin again?’  _ The thought bubbled up again and Ryo thought back. 

_ ‘Ah, right… He was always this way somewhat. Caring for others too much,”  _ He thought dully. He sighed lightly, reaching a hand out slowly and fiddling with a stray lock of the man’s black hair. 

‘Of course he would succumb to me. He’s too kind to refuse even if he wanted too.’ 

Ryo carefully moved a bit closer to Akira, feeling the warmth coming off his body. He felt so close and..safe beside him. It was different then sleeping alone as he always did when his father was alive. 

The black haired devilman stirred slightly, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he stretched a bit in the bed. He opened one dark brown eye and looked sleepily at the blonde. He yawned and stretched a bit, grinning softly at the man beside him. 

“Morning, Ryo.” He said lowly, his eyes and voice still conveying his dazed state. 

The blonde let a small, teasing smirk form on his lips as he edged closer to the sleepy devilman. He leaned his head on the pillow Akira was using, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“Hello.” Ryo hummed out in response. He liked seeing the soft morning light touch the man’s dark hair and softer features. 

The tired devilman smiled gently, bringing his arm forward to pull his bed partner closer by the waist and he yawned over dramatically. 

“Let’s go back to sleep.. That fight yesterday was exhausting..” He mumbled against Ryo’s cheek as he held him close to his bare chest. 

Ryo rolled his eyes, running a hand boredly through the devilman’s soft black locks. He sighed quietly, not willing to disturb the man so soon as he did get fairly injured the day before. Minor cuts and abrasions but he still needed time to rest. 

“..I suppose a bit more rest isn’t too bad an idea.” He conceded, giving in more easily then he would have liked. He simply couldn’t refuse Akira Fudo his wishes sometimes. 

Akira gave a content hum, squeezing his partner’s body gently as he tried to get comfortable once more in the old bed. He gently pressed a soft kiss to Ryo’s forehead with a thankful grin. 

Ryo couldn’t help himself and frowned slightly. 

“If you plan to be a cheesy romantic, come straight for my lips. Don’t be a coward.” He said seriously though with a small smirk played on his lips. 

“I thought you had more courage than that, Devilman.” He gave the smallest chuckle.

The black haired man’s eyes popped open in an instant and he blinked at Ryo curiously for a few silent moments before springing to life. Easily switching their positions, Akira moved swiftly to pin Ryo to the sheets and grinned down at him cheekily. 

“You would know better than anyone else of my courage, Ryo.” He said warmly, their noses so close they were almost touching. 

Ryo gave a small laugh and his light blue eyes gleamed with a soft warmth which Akira couldn’t quite place. 

“I suppose I do. Though I am subject to forget.” The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously at his partner. 

“Care to enlighten me?” He challenged, matter of factly. 

The devilman’s dark brown eyes seemed to set ablaze with desire at the blonde’s light playfulness and he eagerly responded in kind. He leaned down quickly, pressing their lips together tenderly as he moved to lightly touch at Ryo’s cheek. He breathed out slowly through his nose as he relaxed into the chaste kiss. 

Ryo reached up, tangling his fingers in the man’s dark hair and licked experimentally at his partner’s bottom lip to which he happily obliged and opened up for him. The blonde tightened his grip on his soft hair as he snaked his tongue into his mouth and gave out a small moan. He trailed his tongue on Akira’s slightly pointed canine’s and hummed lowly in enjoyment. 

Stroking down his cheek gently, Akira tenderly cupped the side of Ryo’s head to softly stroke at his smooth skin. He felt so soft.. Much more than anything Akira could possibly dream of. 

Softly pulling away and panting quietly for breath, Ryo chuckled a tad mischievously as he watched Akira with half laddended eyes.   
“.. Seems you’re up to par, Akira. For now.” He said casually and rolled to the side, sending the much sturdier man tumbling back into bed beside him. 

Akira chuckled softly and reached out quickly, grabbing Ryo’s hand and holding it with a tender gaze. 

“.. I will try my best to make this last.” The devilman said quietly, rubbing his thumb over Ryo’s knuckles as he spoke. 

Ryo swallowed hard at his words, mind slowly moving back to the situation of the world around them. 

It wouldn’t be long now. Not long until the demons were completely upon them. 

“We’ll try together, Akira.” Ryo got out simply, not having a second thought about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I would make a little fluff after my last Devilman Piece was all angst.  
> Feel free to comment! I adore comments!


End file.
